


Oversight

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Detox, Developing Relationship, M/M, Nurse Kylo, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, stensland's ass makes an appearance, stimulant overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: When Hux collapses from stimulant abuse, Kylo takes it upon himself to nurse him through his recovery period, over the med droid's objections. Chaos ensues.





	Oversight

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw clips of THAT SCENE from Crash Pad, I knew I had to work it into a canon-verse fic somehow.

Kylo had to admit, all the times he’d imagined standing over Hux while he lay in a bed in medbay, it had been because he’d done something to put the General there.

They hadn’t even been arguing when Hux had collapsed. True, he had been looking paler than normal, and the bags that had appeared under his eyes after that fiasco on Crait had been even more pronounced than usual. His fingers might have been trembling, too, as he scrolled through the feed on his datapad.

It still came as a complete surprise when Hux’s eyes had rolled back into his head and he’d started to keel over. For once, he hoped Hux would have approved of his use of the Force, as it kept him from pitching off the walkway and into the pit on top of his precious lieutenants. He knew Hux wouldn’t have approved of the way Kylo had carried him from the command deck, but if anyone dared talk about how he’d cradled Hux in his arms, he’d wipe their memory and transfer them to a garbage scow.

“So. What’s wrong with him?” he demanded of the medical droid.

“It seems the general has exceeded the recommended dosage for stims, which led to a cardiac arrhythmia.”

“Is it serious?”

“He needs rest, and a detox regimen. He will need to be supervised for the next twenty-four hours as the stims are flushed from his system.”

“I’ll oversee it.”

The droid paused, optical receptors fluttering in a way that would have conveyed nervousness in a human.

“Supreme Leader, it would be best if he remained here …”

“No, he hates medbay. He’ll rest better in his quarters.”

The droid stared at him, appendages clicking in distress, but yielded to his demands. He allowed them to transport the still-unconscious Hux on a medsled, diverting personnel from its path with unobtrusive nudges. Hux wouldn’t want to be seen like this. He transferred Hux personal from the ‘sled to his bed, nodding as the droid rattled off instructions, ignoring its nattering. It had already loaded all of its directions onto a pad, and timers were set for the administering of the dosages of the various medicines it had prescribed.

“Remember, now, that the General’s …”

“… behavior will be erratic, yes, I heard you the first three times. You’re dismissed.”

 The droid wanted to say more, he could tell, but beat a hasty retreat when he made the drawers of Hux’s dresser rattle with a little mental nudge.

“Patient should sleep for three to four hours,” he recited as he worked Hux’s boots off. “Patient will be disoriented upon waking. Expect heavy sweating, and keep patient hydrated with electrolyte solution. Patient will experience hot and cold flashes. A diet of soft foods should be maintained for two to three days as the patient’s system recovers from treatment.”

He could do this. Hux’s coat had already been removed for his examination, and he looked so frail and young without its padded shoulders and crisp lines. When he’d laid Hux out on his bed he’d put him on top of the covers. Debating whether or not he should cover him or not, he laid the back of his hand against Hux’s forehead, remembering Leia doing the same for him when he was younger and feeling poorly.

“Okay. You’re cool right now. Covers it is.”

When he tried to lift Hux up to tuck him, in, though, Hux resisted, murmuring sleepy protests and pushing against him when he tried to pick him up. Frustrated, he pulled the covers off the other side of the bed, wrapping them around Hux and tucking them in on the side. That seemed to work and Hux subsided, rolling over on his side and sliding one hand under his pillow. The urge to smooth his hair back from his forehead came out of nowhere and Kylo pulled back at the last second. Needing something to do to keep his hands occupied, he picked up Hux’s datapad instead.

Hux assumed he had an unbreakable code and he changed it regularly, but Kylo usually managed to pick it up out of his brain months within a day or two every time. He dealt with most of the minor issues within a few minutes and settled down to read some of the more involved messages.

It turned out Hux hadn’t been the only one overworking. The words started blurring together faster than Kylo wanted to admit but he was forced to admit to himself that he, too, could use a break after rereading the same message for the third time.

“You’ll still be asleep for a couple of hours, won’t you? So it’ll be okay if I take a nap too, right?” Taking Hux’s soft snore as assent, he set the pad down and curled up in the chair, tucking his legs under him and letting his cheek rest against the back.

“Just a few minutes. He’ll be fine.”

It was considerably more than a few minutes later that Kylo awoke to find the bed next to him empty. He shot upright in a panic and tripped over the blanket and coverlet, which lay in a pile next to the bed.

“Hux?” he called out, trying not to sound as panicked as he felt. Bolting out of the chair, he tripped over the tangle of blankets that lay on the floor next to Hux’s bed. Catching himself before he fell, he stumbled out into the sitting room, nearly tripping again over the pants that lay in the middle of the floor.

“Hux?” he said again, blinking in disbelief at the sight that greeted him. All vestiges of the staid and proper general he’d become accustomed to had disappeared. Instead, a wild poof of red hair splayed out around Hux’s head where he lay sprawled out on his horrid blue sofa. And he had, it seemed, rid himself of not only his pants but his regulation underwear.

Drool tricked out of the corner of his mouth and his hands twitched where they lay at his sides. To Kylo’s intense dismay, his pert little buttocks vibrated in time with the motions of his hands. Spinning around, he braced himself against the door to Hux’s bedroom, feeling the flush spread across his face and out to the tips of his ears.

“I did not need to see that,” he muttered to himself as he shook his head. “I will not think about seeing that. It never happened. I am wiping that memory from my brain.”

Gathering the shreds of his composure, he grabbed the coverlet from the floor and held it up in front of his face, shuffling forward until his legs hit the arm of the sofa. He tried to cover Hux up but Hux was having none of it. Even before Kylo could start trying to tuck him he’d kicked the cover off.

“Come on, Hux, hold still.”

“Too hot,” Hux grumbled.

“You need to cover up.” Kylo needed him to cover up. He didn’t know how much longer he could handle that cute little ass staring up at him.

“I don’ need to do anything.” Hux kicked his legs, dislodging the coverlet and his ass jiggled again and Kylo had to sit down and put his head between his knees until the throbbing between his legs subsided and the blood made its way back up to his brain.

“This was a bad idea.”

“This wa’ a great idea.” Hux flopped around a bit more and his hands disappeared under his hips. “This wa’ a really great idea.”

“Oh please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing,” Kylo begged as Hux’s hips continued to waggle.

“I can do wha’ ever I want on my ugly sofa,” Hux slurred and Kylo fled.

The medical droid came and collected Hux without comment. Kylo let it transfer Hux from the sofa to the medsled. He followed it back through the corridors, clearing them again to spare Hux’s dignity, although he was a little less delicate about it this time. Once the doors closed behind them he retreated to his quarters.

“I need a new helmet,” he said to Vader’s helmet after his attempts at meditation failed miserably. He’d never be able to school his expression again when he saw Hux. The sight of that perky little ass would haunt him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
